Digital memory is used in numerous applications. Memory may be used for a variety of reasons such as to store executable code and/or data. Some electronic devices are space-constrained. An example of such an electronic device is a system-on-a-chip (“SoC”) on which the various components comprising the SoC are formed on a single semiconductor substrate. To the extent such devices include memory, such memory often is static random access memory (SRAM). On chip SRAM generally provides fast access times, but may occupy considerable valuable real estate on a space-constrained device such as an SoC and for that, and other reasons, is expensive. Some space-constrained devices may use external dynamic random access memory (DRAM) instead of more expensive on-chip SRAM. External DRAM is a less expensive option, but generally has slower access times than on-chip SRAM.